<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's try again (GoldenTrap) by Mx_Potato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073351">Let's try again (GoldenTrap)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Potato/pseuds/Mx_Potato'>Mx_Potato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Potato/pseuds/Mx_Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Dónde quedo aquel pequeño de dulce sonrisa y ojos tiernos? Porque aquel que tenia delante de sus ojos tenia una mirada fría y una expresión seria ¿Qué le había pasado? En sus recuerdos aquel muchacho era un alegre niño que no paraba de corretear por el parque, siempre jugando de un lado a otro. Después de tantos años se habían reencontrado, pero él había cambiado mucho, ¿se acordará de él ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie/Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Chica/Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Golden Freddy/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Mangle/Marionette | The Puppet, The Puppet/Toy Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's), Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Esta en proceso de edición, debido a que escribí la historia hace mucho y ya me daba hasta vergüenza ajena</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me desperté gracias al sonido del despertador, serian las seis de la mañana. Lentamente salí de la cama, no debería haberme acostado tan tarde, suspiré cansado y me fui a ducharme. Al terminar, salí del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada por la cintura mientras que con otra secaba mi rubia melena y cuando caminaba por el pasillo me di cuenta que mis hermanos aun no se habían despertado.</p><p>-Maldita sea, siempre me toca despertarlos yo-</p><p>Suspiré con pesadez y me fui a mi habitación. Mientras me vestía planee en como hacer que se despertarsen.</p><p>Me puse una camiseta azul marino sobre la cual coloqué una sudadera amarilla, junto a unos vaqueros y unas simples zapatillas negras. Tras terminar de prepararse, busqué lo que necesitaba para despertarlos.</p><p> -Bingo-</p><p>Dije mientras sacaba unas bocinas del cajón y cinta aislante, abrí con cuidado las puertas de las habitaciones de mis hermanos, prepare las bocinas y las lancé sin ningún remordimiento a sus cuartos. Segundos después llegaron los gritos e insultos de mis hermanos.</p><p>-¡Jodeeer Guille, no tiene gracia!- Escuche gritar a Frédéric desde su habitación.</p><p>-¡Déjenme dormiiiiir!- Se quejó Eddy, la verdad es que me hacía gracia, pero no tenía por qué despertarlos siempre.</p><p>-Os dije que pusierais despertador, hoy empezamos las clases y no debéis llegar tarde- Dije con simpleza, a veces ser el hermano mayor era agotador.</p><p>-Esta bien, ya me levanto, pero ve preparando el desayuno por favor- Dijo Frédéric finalmente levantandose y dirigiéndose al baño para así poder ir preparándose.</p><p>-Solo por esta vez, y a la próxima que os durmáis os tiro un cubo de agua-</p><p>Le dije seriamente mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para bajar a la cocina, pero no sin antes detenerme a avisar.</p><p>-¡Y Eddy ni se te ocurra volverte a dormir, que te conozco!-</p><p>Al escuchar eso, Frédéric empezó a reírse mientras solo se escuchaban quejas por parte de Eddy.</p><p>Frédéric y Edward se parecían mucho, casi podrían parecer hermanos gemelos de no ser porque uno era levemente más alto que el otro. Ambos eran castaños con ojos azules, además de haber heredado la tez morena de mi padre y su "robustez". En cambio yo soy rubio con el tono de piel más clara, además de ser más delgado, pero en algo que coincidimos los tres son las leves pecas de nuestras mejillas.</p><p> Al llegar a la cocina me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, preparé unas tortitas con sirope y zumos de naranja para los tres , puse la mesa y me senté para desayunar.</p><p>El primero en bajar fue Frédéric, quien vestía el uniforme del instituto, una camisa blanca con unos pantalones negros, se sentó a mi lado a desayunar mientras esperábamos a que Eddy bajase. Ya era casi la hora de irse cuando Eddy finalmente bajó, corriendo por las escaleras.</p><p>-¡Ya estoy, esperarme!- Dijo mientras entraba en la cocina, terminándose rápidamente el zumo y cogía las tortitas para comérselas por el camino.</p><p>-Ya era hora, te estabas tardando mucho. Ahora vámonos si no queremos llegar tarde- Cada uno cogió su mochila y los lleve al instituto en el coche.</p><p>Al llegar allí vi como se iban con sus amigos, me saludaron desde la distancia, les devolví el saludo y continué mi camino a la universidad.</p><p>De camino me detuve a recoger a Petter, mi mejor amigo, para irnos juntos a la universidad. Llamé a la puerta de su casa y me abrió la puerta su madre, Silvia. Ella era una señora alta y esbelta de mediana edad, con un largo cabello negro y piel pálida con algunas arrugas al final de sus ojos marrones. Esta al verme sonrió y no dudo en saludarme</p><p>-Oh, Guillermo, me alegra verte ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- Preguntó tan amable como siempre </p><p>- Bien, fuimos a visitar a unos familiares fuera del país- Le contesté con tranquilidad</p><p>-Me alegra oír eso. Entra Petter esta terminando de desayunar- Dijo mientras me dejaba pasar, más fue interrumpida por su hijo el cual no tardo en aparecer a su lado. Peter era igual a su madre, a excepción de sus ojos grises</p><p>-No hace falta mama, ya estoy-</p><p>Este se despidió de su madre y ambos nos dirigimos a la universidad mientras conversábamos entretenidamente sobre las vacaciones y cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Al llegar, aparque el coche y seguimos nuestro camino por el campus tranquilamente hasta que me choqué con alguien, no lo suficientemente para tirarme o algo, pero aun así me distrajo. Me giré para ver a esa persona, pero ya se había alejado lo suficiente para no poder fijarme bien o decirle algo. Me había sonado familiar, pero no era capaz de pensar de qué. No se cuanto tiempo me distraje pensando en ello pero en un momento dado Petter me llamó </p><p>-¿Guille estas bien? Te has quedado empanado ahí como si nada. Venga date prisa o llegaremos tarde- </p><p>-Oh, si, cierto. Vamos-</p><p>Comente saliendo de mis pensamientos algo avergonzado y sin más seguimos nuestro camino hasta la facultad. Mientras entrábamos a clase no paraba de pensar en esa persona y en el porqué me sonaba familiar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's try again (GoldenTrap) - Capitulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ya dentro del recinto universitario nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a sus debidas clases, pues estudiábamos carreras distintas, él estudiaba artes mientras que yo estudiaba economías. La verdad solo estudiaba empresariales porque mi padre quería que siguiera con el negocio de la familia y, al ser el mayor, lo más seguro es que lo heredara yo. Mi verdadera pasión era la música, que gracias a dios lo había podido compaginar con la universidad y mi padre había sido tan simpático de dejar a mi grupo tocar en una de sus pizzerías de aquí cerca a cambio de trabajar allí, y sí, mi padre tiene una cadena de restaurantes familiares, pero tienen mucha fama.</p>
<p>Al finalizar las clases esperé a Petter en la salida y ambos nos dirigimos a mi casa a practicar con la banda. Él en realidad tocaba piano de cola, pero en la banda usaba el teclado, yo tocaba la guitarra y nuestro amigo Francis tocaba la batería. Lamentablemente nuestro bajista se había mudado y nos dejó tirados, por lo tanto teníamos que buscar uno nuevo </p>
<p>-¿Que vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Francis </p>
<p>-Hola a ti también- Dijo Petter sarcástico</p>
<p>Francis estaba apoyado en el portal, vestía una camisa roja con el estampado de Sleeping with sirens y sobre esta un chaleco negro, unos pantalones pitillos negros junto a sus amadas botas negras. Llevaba su pelirrojo cabello tirado hacia la izquierda, bastante largo y al parecer este verano se había rapado la mitad de la cabeza y añadido una dilatación a su oreja. El tiene una piel con un leve bronceado permanente y unos ojos color miel, es bastante delgado, pero no llega al extremo de Petter y él es el más musculado de los tres. Siempre va con un estilo bastante punk y aunque su aspecto aveces sea intimidante nosotros sabemos que en el fondo no es tan malo como lo pintan, a no ser qué le enfades de verdad.</p>
<p>- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí fuera? ¿ Por qué no entraste?-</p>
<p>- Es que me da corte.....- Vi como al decir eso se sonrojaba un poco mientras se rascaba la nuca</p>
<p>-Mira que eres tonto chaval-</p>
<p>-Me da miedo tu padre-</p>
<p>-Tranquilo tio, si no está en casa, está de viaje-</p>
<p>Me acerqué a la puerta con las llaves en la mano y la abrí, dejando pasar antes a mis amigos</p>
<p>- ¿Ves? No cuesta nada- Dije con un poco de burla mientras Petter se reía</p>
<p>Entramos con tranquilidad, pero esa tranquilidad finalizó al llegar a la sala</p>
<p>-¡FREDDERICK, TE DIJE QUE SI VENÍAN TUS AMIGOS AVISARAS ANTES, YA SABES QUE NADA DE GENTE LOS DÍAS DE ENSAYO!- Grité al ver aquel pequeño grupo de personas rodeadas de desorden y bolsas de comida</p>
<p>Todos ellos se me quedaron mirando con miedo por el grito que pegué, excepto Freddy, que seguía mirando la tele y comiendo patatas</p>
<p>-Primero, nunca llegamos a ese acuerdo. Segundo el ensayo lo hacéis en el garaje así que no molestamos. Y tercero, tengo el mismo derecho que tú a traer a mis amigos a casa- Comentó Fredderick desde el sofá sin ni siquiera mirarme al hablar</p>
<p>-Ho-hola, sentimos molestar si eso n-nos vamos- Saludó Brian con timidez, de verdad le había asustado</p>
<p>Brian era el mejor amigo de Fredderick desde que vivimos aquí, él es pelinegro con ojos castaños y una piel pálida. Vestía con un jersey morado y unos vaqueros negros. </p>
<p>-No, no os vais aún hay que terminar el trabajo- </p>
<p>-Está bien, pero no hagáis mucho ruido y ordenar este estropicio después-</p>
<p>Suspiré con cansancio y guié a mis compañeros al garaje para empezar a practicar y decidir que sucedería con el bajista.....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's try again (GoldenTrap)  - Capitulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al llegar al garaje nos sentamos los tres alrededor de una mesa y nos pusimos a meditar sobre que hacer respecto a la falta del bajista, después de todo no dejaríamos que esto acabara con nuestra banda</p>
<p>-Podríamos hacer casting para ver quien esta a la altura para unirse a la banda-</p>
<p>-Francis, nuestro grupo no es muy importante para ir haciendo castings , ni siquiera hemos tocado en algún local aun- Dijo Petter, lo cual me recordó que aun no les había contado que conseguí convencer a mi padre</p>
<p>-¡Mierda, lo olvidé!-</p>
<p>-¿El que?- Respondieron ambos al unisono, eso dio repelús la verdad</p>
<p>-Logré convencer a mi padre para dejarnos tocar en uno de sus locales, ¿pero como lo vamos a hacer sin bajista?-</p>
<p>-¿Y hasta cuando tenemos?- Preguntó Petter algo pensativo</p>
<p>-Tal vez pueda retrasarlo un par de semanas pero no lo se....- Suspiré, esto iba a ser duro</p>
<p>-Pues debemos empezar cuanto antes, yo puedo imprimir folletos y si de milagro alguien nos llama haremos pruebas en mi garaje ¿vale?- Planeó tranquilamente Francis</p>
<p>-Me parece bien, pero no se si alguien llame....-</p>
<p>-Tranqui Guille, seguro que llaman ¡ somos geniales!-  Francis despeinó mi pelo mientras sonreía a lo que yo sólo suspiré molesto</p>
<p>-¡¿Pues a que esperamos?, manos a la obra!- Gritó Petter con entusiasmo</p>
<p>El resto de a tarde la pasamos diseñando los carteles, hasta que se hizo de noche y  llegó la hora en la que tenían que irse. Pitter fue el primero en tener que irse así que fuimos despedirlo desde la puerta. Después de terminar de recoger entré al salón junto con Francis y lo que vimos fue una escena que me hizo gracia.</p>
<p>Mi hermano se había quedado dormido, estaba babeando apoyado en la silla, si continuaba así lo mas seguro es que se caiga de la silla, lo cual seria divertido de ver. A su lado, Brian estaba apoyado en la mesa durmiendo, si estuviese mi madre diría que les pusiera una manta y les dejara dormir.<br/>
Pero como no estaba y soy una buena persona, empujé levemente la silla en la que estaba mi hermano hacia atrás haciendo que cayera al suelo, Brian se despertó sobresaltado del susto. </p>
<p>-¿¡Que narices haces!?-</p>
<p>-Tenia que despertarte, ya que te toca hacer la cena- dije con seriedad aunque por dentro me estaba riendo por ver su expresión</p>
<p> -¡Pero a ti que te pasa en la cabeza!-</p>
<p>-Oye Brian, es tarde ¿te quedas a cenar o te vas?- Dije ignorando por completo los berrinches de mi hermano</p>
<p>-Oh no, ya se me hace tarde y no me gusta causar molestias- Dijo Brian mientas jugueteaba nerviosamente con las manos</p>
<p>-Brian, después de tantos años de confianza, ¿Por qué continuas actuando así? No será de veces que te has quedado a dormir, y no hablemos cenar...- Comentó Freddy mientras se levantaba del suelo y según veía en su tono de voz, seguía un poco molesto. Perfecto.</p>
<p>-B-bueno es que normalmente suelen estar tus padres y....- Fredderick no dejó terminar de hablar </p>
<p>-Pero ellos no están, admítelo de una vez, te da miedo Guillermo- Al decir esas palabras se hizo el silencio, Brian estaba pálido y parecía sudar frío </p>
<p>El silencio se rompió cuando empecé a reírme</p>
<p>-Por dios, hombre, se que me parezco a mi padre pero tampoco es para tanto- y después de eso todos estallamos</p>
<p>Momentos más tarde, llamó Eddy para decir que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Toby, su mejor amigo e irónicamente hermano menor de Brian. </p>
<p>-Bueno, me lo pasé bien, pero mejor me voy a casa ya antes de que se me haga más tarde- Dijo Francis dirigiéndose hacia la puerta</p>
<p>-Yo también debería, pero gracias igualmente por ofrecerme quedarme a cenar-</p>
<p>-De acuerdo. Oye Francis, si no te importa ¿podrías acompañar a Brian? Se que vivís por la misma zona y así no vais solos- Ante eso, Brian se puso nervioso, pero antes de decir nada Francis le interrumpió</p>
<p>-Por supuesto, no hay problema-</p>
<p>Acompañamos a Brian y a Francis a la puerta y nos despedimos de ellos. Después Fredderick y yo cenamos solos mientras conversamos de algunas cosas que sucedieron hoy, y finalmente entré a mi habitación para poder dormir y así terminar este largo día.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Let's try again (GoldenTrap) - Capítulo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Durante el resto de la semana hice la misma rutina monotoma y aburrida de siempre, a diferencia de que repartimos los carteles por toda la ciudad y hoy, era el día de las audiciones. </p>
<p>Estábamos algo nerviosos y mis manos sudaban un poco, si no venia nadie, no tendríamos bajista y tendríamos que terminar la banda. </p>
<p>Sin la banda, acabaría encerrado en unos estudios aburridos malgastando mi tiempo en algo que no me gusta y sin ningún escape para evadirlo. Lamentablemente, esperamos durante horas y nadie vino. </p>
<p>Genial, la banda se iría a la mierda.</p>
<p>Empezó a sonar la canción de <b><i>When</i></b><b><i>I</i></b><b><i>come</i></b><b><i> around</i></b> de <b><i>Green</i></b><b><i>Day</i></b><b><i>, </i></b>el cual era mi tono de llamada. Agarré mi teléfono y respondí, en la otra linea del teléfono oí a mi hermano menor alarmado, por lo que pude entender accidentalmente había incendiado la cocina y no sabia que hacer. </p>
<p>Me despedí de mis amigos con prisa y corrí a mi casa, y cuando llegué, la cocina estaba en perfecto estado y Eddy y Toby, los cuales estaban en el marco de la puerta, se estaban descojonando vivos.</p>
<p>-Eddy...- Dije con la cabeza baja, tapando con mi pelo mis ojos</p>
<p>- ¿Si?- Su todo de voz denotaba que esta situación no le causaba ningún remordimiento</p>
<p>- ¿Me has sacado de las audiciones, diciendo que la casa se quemaba, solo para reírte un poco?-</p>
<p>-Es probable- Se estaba burlando de mi.....</p>
<p>-Voy a matarte- Le lancé una mirada con la cual le expresé todo el odio que sentía por él ahora mismo</p>
<p>-Eso, querido hermano será si nos pillas primero- Y tras decir esas palabras, corrió como puto que es.</p>
<p>-¡EDWARD, ME CAGO EN TU PUTA VIDA, VEN AQUI AHORA MISMO!-</p>
<p>Y fue así como empezamos una persecución estilo ladrón y policía, pero para él, esto era como un simple pilla pilla. Estuvimos así hasta que finalmente le pille y le castigué sin móvil un mes. La venganza es dulce.</p>
<p>Cuando miré mi teléfono tenia un mensaje de Petter diciendo que finalmente había ido alguien y ya teníamos a un nuevo bajista, lo qual me alegró bastante y me bajó un poco la ansiedad sobre el tema.</p>
<p>Me explicó que era un chico que recién se había mudado a la ciudad y que tocaba de puta madre.</p>
<p>Supongo que en el próximo ensayo lo conocería.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>